The pupose of the clinical core is to administer and implement two major protocols. The first provides human peritoneal lymphocytes to Project 3, with anticipated use of resulting reagents by Project 2 and 4. The second provides for a continuous supply of a mouse-human chimer: a knockout mouse bearing grafted human skin and lacking key elements of the inflammatory system. This animal will be used in all projects.